


Bootlicking

by TheHolyProphetKek



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancapistan, Boot Worship, M/M, bootlicking, slowburn, tw: Nazi being racist multiple times (what a shocker)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyProphetKek/pseuds/TheHolyProphetKek
Summary: At first, the entire thing was just an excuse to write bootlicking, but now it's your typical AuthUnity slowburn.
Relationships: Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It was silent in the extremist's house. Since both of the anarchists were gone, one would expect the house to look cleaner, but it was rather the other way around. Normally Tankie would play the "housewife" of the four extremists and clean everything after the others, but since he himself has started to make a mess, without cleaning it after himself, there was just a mess everywhere. And the Identitarian would never go so low and do more cleaning up than his own room.

AuthRight walked over to the couch, where Tankie was currently laying while staring up at the ceiling. There were obvious tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were ridiculously red. It annoyed the other Authoritarian to no end. How could the communist allow himself to act so weak? And that especially without even trying to hide it?! Disgusting! Degenerate!

"Get up, we have a genocide to carry out, did you forget why we are here?" The Identitarian asked, kicking the couch slightly. The communist reacted a bit later, turning his head around to him slowly. "Leave me alone, Nazi." He simply said his accent thicker than usual. He seemed to care little if the other was able to understand him through the accent or not. The Identitarian rolled his eyes. "This is disgraceful. I know you're a leftist, and 90% of leftists are degenerates, but I really thought of you as a little better than this." He stated, crossing his arms while judgmentally looking down at the other extremist as if he were a disappointing father or something.

Tankie was silent for a moment before starting to laugh hysterically and pushing himself up, now finally properly sitting on the couch instead of laying down. "I don't know what gave you the idea, but I literally don't care what you think about me. Not matter if that might be good or bad. You're a fascist, imperialist scum. We're here together for the Centricide, yes, but look around, the anarchists are no more. We're missing-" "Shut up, we both know you're only whining because your stupid little boyfriend left you. Oh, pooh-huh-huh! Sorry, not sorry, but since when are such trivial things more important than political aspects? Have you totally lost your mind? You act like a stupid human girl that just got her heart broken by the high school football star." The Identitarian shot back, making the communist close his mouth and look at the other with a glare. It was true in a way, but how the other phrased it made Tankie's head boil in anger.

The communist truly respected Ancom, even if qi might not think so. In the end, both of them have the same end goal. Well, that means if Ancom would allow Tankie to have his temporary socialist state, which will wither away on its own and not by some forceful dismantlement that Ancom wishes for. But yeah, mostly the same... Having lost the other leftist has truly left a bigger scar on him than it might should have. It has been not easy for the communist to open up to another person, well, ideology. To now be mocked for having feelings, especially by HIM, annoyed Tankie to no end. AuthRight could never understand what it felt like because he was a goddamn antisocial prick. Sometimes he wondered if the other even had feelings. Sometimes he dreamed about hurting the other, but not physically, he wanted to hurt him mentally. That would leave such a bigger message. It might even change how the Nazi sees certain things.

"Hello?" The Identitarian said as he realized the communist was drifting into his dream world and not really paying attention anymore. He put one of his feet on the couch. "Get yourself together, beta cuck," He spit out and Tankie narrowed his eyes at him. As the communist looked up at the other Authoritarian, he realized something. Something that hid behind the Nazi's eyes. That prick seemed almost happy. Happy about the fact how bad the other felt. Maybe even proud to have proven to himself to be stronger than the other Authoritarian? The proof that his race, the (((white race))), was stronger than the Slavic race. 

Tankie decided that AuthRight was right, he had to get himself together. But not for the Centricide, no, he had to get himself together to push Nazi back into his place. The communist should stop adding to the Nazi's ego.  
The communist stood up, now towering over the other. He always had been bigger than the Identitarian, but usually, it was a fact that both of them ignored. The communist because he didn't really care and Nazi because he didn't want to acknowledge being smaller than the other. But today, it kinda played a role.

"You love to kick people when they're down, huh?" Tankie asked, a slight smile forming on his face. It didn't look nice, it rather looked threatening. AuthRight seemed to not really understand what was going on and simply rose an eyebrow. Then, after a few seconds, he smiled back. "Sure! If that makes you come back from your degeneracy! Look, it seemed to have worked. You should thank me, really. And now let's go back to focusing on the Centricide. Well, ... after you cleaned up this mess." AuthRight stated, believing he was in charge of the situation and moved one of his hands around while talking.

The communist shook his head and grabbed Nazi's wrists. This made the other look back in confusion, but he didn't have much time to think about it, because the communist already pushed the other against the nearest wall. "Wait, what are you-" "Shut up. Do you think you're in charge here? Hell no. Normally I'm for equal distribution of power, but you obviously can't handle such things." Nazi's facial expression turned into a frown as he tried to get himself out of the commie's grip.

"Hä? Why are you suddenly angry now? You seriously have mood swings. Do you have your menstruation period right now or something? Fuck, I always knew you're actually a tranny! You're just too much of a pu-" His voice died down in his throat as the communist let go of his wrists and instead rammed him his elbow into the stomach. "Agh-" 

Nazi toppled over, holding his stomach in pain while trying to glare up at the other. Tankie just kicked him down with a swing to his shins. "Why do yo-" "You can't learn it any other way, huh? Sometimes one just has to use violence, you're one of these cases." The communist didn't stop there, he raised one of his feet and let it slam down back on the back of Nazi's head. Nazi's chin unwillingly met the ground. This whole action made him accidentally bit his tongue, which made him escape a small whimper in pain.

A smile crept on the communist's face. Having power over another person wasn't exactly right, but this felt different. It was okay. The other was still a fasho and those certainly need punishment. He couldn't just put the White Identitarian into a gulag, so other ideas must be executed. This just being one of them.

"Scheiße, fuck, you stupid Slavic Untermensch. Acting like a n*gger and shit, just randomly acting out like a monkey, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you." Nazi tried to get back up, but when one never really physically worked out and instead relied on their racial supremacy, it was no surprise that he wasn't able to get up again. Tankie ran a morning lap every day after all, well, at least before Ancom left. 

"I really despise your take on idpol." Tankie simply stated, not budging one bit. Nazi continued to struggle, which eventually lead the communist to remove the feet over his head. The rightist was pleased by this at first, but it turned out that the communist only did that, to kick him in the face and then slam his boot back onto the back of his head. Yet again, Nazi's chin made contact with the ground and his nose began bleeding a communist red.

This time he didn't complain and instead just stayed silent. "Ah, did you learn?" The communist removed his boot from the back of Nazi's head once more, glancing down at the other. The rightist just stayed quiet while taking angry breaths through his bleeding nose.

“Let's make sure you understand what I did this for since you're rather stupid and I can't trust you to not act up once more.” The communist shoved one of his boosts closer to the Nazi's face. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” The rightist finally propped himself up to his elbows, but his legs still laid perfectly straight on the ground. “Lick my boot clean.” 

It was completely silent. The rightist looked up to the communist, who looked back at him rather coldly. “Tse,” Nazi turned his head to the side and spit on the ground. Both of the Authoritarians stayed motionless for a moment before Nazi eventually leaned forward with his head and got out his tongue. 

Blood rushed to his cheek as he slowly let his tongue ran over the communist's shoes. The boots were rather clean, but it didn't really make the situation any better. “Do you understand what your position is now?” Tankie moved his foot slightly, so the rightist had an easy time licking the already rather clean boots even cleaner. “Hmhm.” The rightist nodded while continuing, he tried to imagine it was the boot of one of his superiors and not from Tankie.

For some weird, fucked-up reason, he didn't really hate it. 

Nazi placed both of his hands on the shoe in front of him and then gave it a long lick from down to up. As he finally got his tongue back into his mouth, a small string of saliva followed it. He glanced back up at the communist. They looked into each other eyes intensely. One minute. Two minutes passed.

“... sick fuck.” The communist turned around, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the fridge before walking over to the stairs. “We will work on the Centricide plans tomorrow and you better clean up until then.” He said, not even looking back at the other once before disappearing upstairs.

The rightist quickly sat up and wiped his hands over his bloody nose. He wasn't sure what just happened. He stayed put for a while, just trying to process what just happened. When Nazi then realized that Tankie just left him to clean up the entire messy living room, he sighed in annoyance. But eventually, he did stand up, cleaned his nose, and actually cleaned up the living room.

Tankie would pay for this later. He just... had to work a bit on his physical strength first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a comment, I might just do a part two.  
> Please, I might be stupid, but I, too, starve confirmation of mutuals.  
> (though idk you're probably all Ancom kinnies)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the identitarian woke up around 9 am. He looked around his room a bit tiredly. Cleaning up the entire living room plus the kitchen had been a lot more work than it had seemed to him at first. He scratched his head, stood up and then did his bed. Over his bed hung a large flag of the “Identitarian Movement” from Europe.

These European Identitarians weren't exactly like him, they were only half as based. Why? Well, they aren't race realists, but actually, ethnopluralists, which made them not even racist. I mean, it's not like he himself is racist or something, *cough*, but they could go a bit further in his opinion. However, after the German court had declared the movement as alt-right and banned the member's social media accounts, Nazi knew he had to support the movement by buying one of their flags. The fight against Twitter censorship continues! And anyway, it was quite cool that their logo almost looked like the Overwatch logo. That really made them into... true gamers.

He held one of his hands over his heart for a second to praise those strong fighters of free speech before leaving his room and walking down the stairs. To his surprise, the communist was already awake. He even looked kinda decent now, with no more swollen eyes from crying. He also seemed like he has finally taken a shower and even returned to morning laps since he was wearing a red tracksuit. He was still wearing his ushanka though, Nazi wasn't quite sure if he has ever seen the other without it.

After what happened yesterday, the Identitarian wasn't quite sure how to act. Obviously, a Slav shouldn't be able to overpower an Ayran chad like himself, but the communist exactly did just do that yesterday. And, in the end, everyone knew that life is the survival of the fittest. Nazi of course wouldn't like to be the beta cuck between them two, but he thought that having Tankie to keep an eye on him may not actually be that bad. 

The Idntiarian allowed himself to look at the communist in a new light. Tankie was a perfect figure of Authority. The leftist might be a bit degenerate, but he could provide order and security better than others. He is strong and able to protect the people less powerful than him. He is also, most of the time, someone who could manage conflict rather peacefully. AuthRight has seen this in action multiple times while Ancom was still with them. Nazi and qi would get in fights quite often and the communist was weirdly always able to peacefully and fairly end the conflict. Not to mention that if they ever archive anything together, he would always surely distribute the profit of it equally. He's a Commie after all.

And just maybe Nazi even kind of deserved that beating from yesterday, after all, it wasn't really fair to hit Tankie while he's down. Wait a minute. What was he thinking?! He could respect Tankie, yes, but not more than that! He was still a degenerate leftie! Nazi should quickly ban those thoughts out of his mind! Jesus Christ, sleep deprivation is one hell of a thing.

AuthRight slightly shook his head to ban his weird thoughts out of his mind, which made the communist finally realize the other's presence and raise one of his eyebrows. “What are you doing there?” The other authoritarian instantly stopped shaking his head and instead turned around to look at the taller man. No words came out of him and so he just awkwardly stood on the stairway.

"Get down here, I made breakfast." Tankie eventually said and AuthRight eyed the dining table. The communist's own plate was already empty, but there was a second plate right next to him. Eggs and bacon laid on it and the rightist unknowingly licked his lips before hurrying down the stairs. He let himself down on the chair quickly and stabbed one of the bacon strips. "Your nose looks better" Tankie commented.

"And I'm so glad that you're back to being the submissive housewife, that's like one of your best qualities." He teased before chewing on the bacon in pure pleasure. The communist rolled his eyes. "Save me your comments. Anyways, that's quite rude - Biting the hand that gives." He quietly said before returning his eyes to a map. Nazi swallowed down a few bites before opening his mouth again. "What are you planning?" 

"Honestly, there is not much to plan. The Centrists are surely at the Overton Window. We have to make our way over there. Maybe, if we're lucky, we find one of the anarchists on our way there." Nazi almost spit out the food in his mouth. "If we're lucky? Really? So you seriously miss those two? I'm pretty sure you're the one who told Ancap you wouldn't mind if he just died." The Identirian said and smirked slightly. "I'm pretty sure that we don't need either of them."

The communist was silent for a moment, then answered. "Maybe so. But losing Ancom truly was a loss. I mean, not for us, rather for me. I was thinking about staying with qim even after the Centricide." The leftist confessed and AuthRight could feel confusing anger bile up in him by hearing those words.

He wasn't even quite sure why it even made him angry in the first place. Was it Tankie's weak display of emotions towards the other leftist? Was it because these two always acted like a degenerate gay couple? Was it because he just generally felt fury when hearing Ancom's name or... or was it because he was je... Nazi wouldn't allowed himself to finish this thought. That's ridiculous.

Nazi downed the food quicker as usual. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the communist smile. "What?" He quickly snapped and let the fork and knife fall on the plate. "I'm just glad you didn't leave too, I'm sure we will do just fine." He quickly explained, his smile falling off his face again before returning to the map, lining the way the two had to go to get to the Overton Window with a red marker.

The other Authoritarian took a sharp breath. He knew those words shouldn't mean so much to him. They were just here together for the Centricide, after this their ways would part again and Tankie could go back to being a degenerate with Ancom, well, expectedly he finds Post-Left and Post-Left doesn't reject him. Nazi kind of wished Ancom, aka Post-Left, wouldn't show up again. Qi didn't deserve a man like Tankie. Ancom doesn't respect him. 

Thinking about this too deeply was useless though. In the end, degenerate relationships shouldn't be allowed in general, that would be against human nature, it would be a defilement of race, and so the question, if Ancom deserved it or not, is only a small issue of many. 

“When will we leave?” AuthRight asks before turning to the kitchen “I think in a few hours.” “Alright then, I will get my gun.” A chuckle came from the living room. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. After all, you wouldn't be able to do much with physical strength only.” Nazi knew his cheeks were slightly red as he put the plates into the sink. Oh god, how much he hated the Commie. In a few hours, they would go through their plan against the centrists. And afterwards, Nazi would plan his revenge for the embrassmment from yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happening here, but I will make more.  
> Since so many commented (holy shit, thank you), I decided to turn this into multi-chapter fanfic.  
> I either want a slow-burn AuthUnity or something that ends as LeftUnity with AuthRight being rejected by Tankie.  
> Please tell me what you guys like more. Also, I should probably add another bootlicking scene somewhere? :D  
> Cya in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was really unforgiving, beaming down at the two men without any remorse. Commie was probably even more affected by it than Nazi, since he wasn't used to hot weather. As they walked down the unsteady road of dirt and stone, he removed his jacket and bound it around his waist. Afterward, he curled up the sleeves of his shirt. But for some weird reason, he let on his damn ushanka. 

For a minute, Nazi thought about just snatching the stupid hat of the communist and run ahead with it to mock him a little, but then the communist suddenly came to a stop and Nazi walked into him.

“Agh, what the fuck. At least give me a warning!” The rightist complained and took a step back to glare up at the other. The communist just simply ignored his glare. “That city in front of us is not marked on the map.” He stated as he looked down at the screen of his cheap Chinese phone. He has made a photo of the map with his phone since he declared bringing that 'gigantic thing' with them would just be burdensome. 

“Really?” Nazi asked back, glanced over at the ridiculously bright city at the horizon, and then back to the screen. “You're actually right...” He said and Commie hummed. “Yes, why would I lie?” The smaller Athoritan blinked back up at him. “I mean, I didn't think you would lie, I just wanted to make sure it was true. You're a Slav after all, this makes you less intelligent than me... Or are you saying I should worry about you lying to me?” He rubbed his chin slightly while asking his question and Tankie just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Jesus Christ, every time you explain your actions, I wish I wouldn't have asked.” 

He put the phone into his jeans pocket and then began walking towards the city. The other quickly stumbled after him. “Hey, what's that supposed to mean?” There was no answer, however. “Fine!” He crossed his arms while following the communist. “I'm not obligated to explain my reasoning to you anyway, so you shouldn't get mad when you ask for it and I deliver.” The communist still didn't say anything and so Nazi decided to also shut his mouth. Stupid Slav. Stupid Slav with his manly upper arms. Nazi tried to concentrate his eyes on the city instead.

It didn't take long for them to reach the city, interestingly though, the entire thing only seemed enterable through one of a few gold metal gates. Behind those gates, one could see gigantic skyscrapers with blinking advertisements everywhere, it almost felt like one of those porn websites with too many pop-ups, so that you can't even find the video player anymore. The rest of the city was hidden behind big thick walls. "Woah, what is this..." Nazi ran his hand over the wall. "A wall, obviously." The communist spat out as he searched for a way to get in or find out what this was. If they would want to get to the Overtone Window, they would have to either walk around it or through it. Since it seemed to be pretty big though, walking around it seemed to be too time- and strength-consuming.

"I know this is a wall, retard. I was talking about the city." Nazi replied, quickly glaring back in the direction of the communist. Luckily, their questions were answered as a man in a bright goldish suit opened this gate and revealed himself as Ancap. Behind him, a second figure appeared. Libertarian.

Nazi quickly stepped away from the wall to take his place next to the other Authoritarian. "Ancap, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice riddled with confusion. Tankie placed his hands on his waist, probably asking himself the same question. 

Ancap quickly put on his best salesman smile. "Nazi! So good to see you!" Nazi highly doubted that the anarchist meant that genuinely. "We're actually profiting," he laid an arm around Libertarian as he spoke. "off of your stupid war. We're already sold some arms to your rivals. Would you like to buy some from us to even it out?" This made AuthRight cross his arms.

Tankie was the first one to reply, raising his hands slightly in anger. "Move aside, kulak. The adults on this team are headed to crush the remaining centrists!" That's right, all the anarkiddies ever did was hold up their plans. Even now Ancap was being an annoying little shit. Nazi watched as Ancap's hand brushed over Libetarian's shoulders. What's up with these two anyway?

"Sorry Commie, but we actually bought up all the area ahead. You're looking at the newly established area of Ancapistan." Libertarian explained as he moved his hands and arms around like an Italian. Nazi let Commie do the talking yet again. "What?! Get out of my face you traitor!" Nazi nodded his head in agreement, but Ancap just chuckled slightly.

"Traitor? I actually saved this team from certain destruction. If it weren't for me, Libertarian over here would be an unstoppable force of status quo." Their shoulders were still touching and Libertarian seemed more interested in Ancap's tie than anything. Or was he actually looking at the buttons of Ancap's suit? Jesus Christ, fucking degenerates. Nazi felt confident that Ancap didn't just save Libertarian to stop him from becoming an unstoppable force of status quo. There was definitely more behind that.

"If it weren't for you that Libertarian would be dead!" Tankie shouted back and Nazi yet again felt himself nod his head in agreement. The communist really had some good takes today, but that wouldn't save him from Nazi's revenge plan. Nazi took a sharp breath. "What's gotten into you, Ancap? First, you abandon our headquarters and now you're in the middle of nowhere in some new get-up."

"You like the new outfit?" That's not what he has been talking about. "I actually sold my old suit to the Libertarian just to get rid of the old thing." They even started to exchange clothes, holy fuck, what is this? 

Libertarian and Ancap then started to fight like an old married couple about some bullshit Nazi were too bored off, to listen to it. "Enough of this nonsense, Ancap. Let us through." He tried to use the most demanding voice he could offer. Ancap didn't seem convinced though. Maybe his voice was not deep enough?

"Sorry, you're going to have to pay a toll if you want to come through my private property." The word of private property obviously seemed to trigger the communist "Ancapistan?!" He asked as he held the temples of his head. "Ancapistan!" Ancap replied, sounding almost overly enthusiastic.

Nazi narrowed his eyes at this. "Wait a second... You left our team to make a nation with strong borders and..." He went silent for a moment. Almost feeling kind of hurt by the other rightist. "... and didn't even invite me?" Nazi could hear Commie's groan in the background while Ancap tried to explain that this wasn't a state or nation, but actually just a community of people who respect each other's property rights. Yeah, right. Whatever.

This went on for a while until Tankie made the decision that breaking the NAP would be an okay-move and threatened to wring both of the LibRights' necks. Now Nazi wouldn't have really minded that, but Ancap's recreational nuke pointing at Tankie was a really convincing argument and so Nazi felt like helping out the Communist. Just this once. If he didn't save him, they wouldn't be able to carry out the Centricide and Nazi wouldn't be able to get his bittersweet revenge on him either.

"Now, now gentlemen." Nazi slipped between the AuthLeft and the two LibRights. He grabbed for his blue wallet in his jeans pocket and pulled it out. A black Sonnenrad was printed on it. He took out a handful of cash and pressed it into Ancap's hand. For some reason, Nazi felt like he had just stopped a theatre musical song from occurring. What a weird feeling.

Ancap seemed a bit weird out by the fact that the AuthRight didn't pay with a credit card or bitcoins, but in the end, seemed to be okay with it. The Nazi was just far too deep into the cultural axis to use anything else than hard, cold cash. The salesman's smile crept back on his face as the gate opened. "Don't forget to pay us on the way back too." "You-" Tankie's voice rose, high in anger, but Nazi gripped for one of his hands and, if he had been a little bit stronger, maybe even crushed it.

"Let's go," Nazi said and the Communist looked back at the other Authoritarian, following through the gate while still keeping an eye on him. Nazi looked back and in the background, he could see the two LibRights getting picked up by a helicopter. Fucking hell.

As Nazi realized he was holding hands with the other, he quickly removed his hands and looked around. "This isn't too bad." "Yeah, it's awful." The communist quickly corrected him and stared up at one of the bright blinking advertisements. It was an advertisement for child slaves. The price started at 1k and would go higher the younger they got. Nazi turned his head up to the billboard as well. The children shown on it were black.

"Hmm." The communist slightly coughed. "Please don't say anything about it, I don't even want to hear it." He quickly stated and moved ahead. "Hey! That's rude, really! I just saved your ass!" Nazi followed. Tankie seemed incredibly uncomfortable with being here and a lot of people seemed to be confused by his presence as well. Actually not just confused, they looked at him in a quite threatening way. After all, the communist symbol on his ushanka wasn't very unobtrusive. Nazi had to smile. They would probably need a while through the city and he could perfectly plan an act of revenge for the communist here. It was the perfect place for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with yet again another build-up chapter *sigh* Sorry  
> But don't worry, the next chapter will finally have some action. I already have ideas! :D  
> I hope the Ancapistan-talk scene w/ Ancap & Libertarian wasn't too boring bc I mostly just copied it...  
> Thanks again for all the comments, they really motivate me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn, the prices here are profiteering." The German man cursed under his breath as he paid for a small room to sleep over for tonight. "Oh, who would have thought that the prices for anything in Ancapistan would be ridiculously high?" the man behind him rose his hands in the air. Anger clearly on his face. "If Ancom was here right now, qi would have probably asked me to burn this place down with qim." He continued, catching the eyes and attention of the LibRights in the room.

If Tankie would continue like this, Nazi wouldn't even have to come up with a revenge plan, because the revenge plan would come to them. Nazi gave the hotel assistant behind him an apologizing smile before angrily grabbing one of Tankie's hands. "Can you shut up?" he hissed. The hotel assistant had to laugh. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and then spoke up. "Maybe you should take your fiance to therapy. He seems to have slight anger issues."

Both of the Authoritarian instantly stopped holding each other's hands and stared at her in shock. "Wait, he's not my-" Nazi tried to explain, but the hotel assistant just spoke over him. "Actually I know a really good guy near this hotel, why don't you hit him up? He's one of my friends." She offered and slit him a card over. AuthRight knew it was rude to turn down a business card, so he took it with a fake smile and slightly nodded his head. "Alright, thanks for the offer, but we will go to our room now." He said and tried to push any homophobic slurs down his throat as he grabbed the keys for hotel room number 93.

They had to get away from her. "Alright, don't forget that we're always reachable over the phone. So if you want to buy anything, might that be food, drinks, or condoms, you can call us anytime." The communist burst out in laughter at her words. He opened his mouth, clearly in the process of replying something to her, but Nazi quickly shoved him away. Whatever Tankie wanted to say to her, it would probably not have made the situation any less awkward.

Nazi grabbed for Tankie once more, but this time for his wrist instead of his hand. No reason to give anyone wrong ideas. LibRights seemed to be totally okay with people not just being totally degenerate, but apparently also clearly okay with showing it in public. Absolutely disgusting. Nazi wouldn't even approve of a straight couple making out in public and now this hoe of a hotel assistant offered them condoms. Straight to his hetero face. If he would run this hotel, he would have never have hired her. Though, to be fair, if he ever had a hotel, he would have made a pretty old-fashioned hotel and not on where there are advertisements billboards everywhere. And he also wouldn't have hired any women in general.

He sighed as he stopped in front of the elevator and let Tankie's wrist go. "Do you still think it's not that bad?" The communist asked while looking at one of the advertisement boards in pure disgust. "It's..." Nazi started and looked around once more. The walls were all colored in yellow and gold. The floor was out of black tiles. The advertisement boards were ridiculously flashy and annoying. Not to forget, sometimes overly sexual. Though Nazi has noticed one very important thing. He hasn't seen one single black person. In fact, he hasn't seen a single person that isn't white.

"No, I keep my opinion. It's not that bad." He finally replied as the elevator opened in front of them. "Seriously?!" Tankie almost screamed back, but when there was no reaction of the other Authoritarian, Commie just shook his head in disappointment. The statists went into the elevator, they were alone inside. "Well then, what do you like about this place?" He asked and slightly raised one of his hands to the side. Surprisingly, there were no advertisements in the elevator, though there was some annoying radio playing in the background. 

"Ancapistan is the proof that people like nig- I mean, blacks will always be lower class. Not because of systematical racism or some other made-up bullshit, but because they're simply stupid." There was a smirk on his face. Tankie's facial expression instantly turned dark, which made Nazi's smirk even wider. "Hey! You asked me! Don't look at me like that!" He laughed and in that exact moment, the elevator opened again. 

As the doors opened, a long corridor was revealed, and right in front of them, stood a man. A man with a darker skin color than them. He wore a fancy-looking tuxedo and an orange hat. Nazi's laugh instantly died in his throat, almost making near-suffocating noises as the man stepped inside as well and stood next to them. Now it was Commie's turn to smile. "Is... is he okay? I don't want to catch some weird flu." The random citizen of Ancapistan complained and took a step away from Nazi. Tankie's smile only grew wider. "Nah, he's okay. Don't worry about it." Tankie replied.

But the businessman didn't seem very convinced and quickly got out of the elevator again on the next floor. Tankie now looked back at Nazi, poking him in the sides. "And what was that?" AuthRight quickly slapped Tankie's finger away. "That was obviously an exception.” He replied, as he finally recovered from his choking. “You clearly don't understand, Nazi.” “White Identitarian.” He corrected. “Nazi. White Identitarian. Whatever. It's all the same. Let's get back to the topic: You clearly don't understand that what really separates us is our class, not race. Under capitalism, it's sheer luck who gets to be the bourgeoisie class. 9 out of 10 times you get born into it. There is only a rare occasion where it happens from work and this one always requires you to take advantage of the ones below you. And staying in this class also requires you to always take advantage of the ones below you. All bourgeoisie are capitalist pigs, even that black man.” 

“Yo- You're okay with discriminating against minorities?” Nazi blinked, turning his head around to him with a weird kind of adoration in his eyes. Tankie looked heavily disappointed. “That's not what I meant and you know it...”

Finally, the two have reached their floor. Nazi was the first one to jump out and search for room number 93. He quickly noticed that the corridor here was a lot less fancy than the first few floors, where the black man has entered the elevator. Meaning that the man was not just black and successful, but also black and richer than Nazi. Goddamnit. This place wasn't good for his fragile ego.

“I don't like it here,” Tankie commented as Nazi turned around the key and opened the door to their hotel room. “Shut up, Commie. I already know that. You told me like 10 times today.” He answered as they stepped into the room. It was rather small. There was a big window, giving them a good view of the big city. Surprisingly, there seemed to be no advertisements in the room, but Nazi was sure that you could find some if you just looked close enough.

The walls were colored in yellow, just like all the other rooms in this building. Next to the big window stood one single bed, not even a king-size one, just a normal-sized bed. Next to it was a little table with a phone sitting on it. Probably to buy the things the hotel assistant has offered earlier. On the right side of the room was a wooden room divider, colored in orange. Behind that stood a fridge and stove. Next to that was another door. Probably to the bathroom.

And in the middle of the room was a rather big table with four chairs. Why so many chairs, but only one bed? Nazi was slightly confused as he closed the door behind them. “Not too bad,” AuthRight commented and Commie just shook his head. “Where do you want me to sleep?” “Huh?” Tankie was already walking over to the bathroom door. “Well, you probably don't want me to sleep in that bed with you, that would be 'degenerate'. Maybe I should go buy a blanket real quick and then...” He rather mumbled to himself than Nazi and then went into the bathroom. “I will be right back.” 

The door closed behind him. Nazi sighed as he let himself fall down on one of the chairs and got out his phone. It was 10 pm, it's not like they already have to go to bed, so buying another blanket might be a good idea. He looked over to the window for a moment. There were in the middle of the city area where the middle-class and poor kind of clashed against each other. And then, out of nowhere, he had the perfect idea that would not just prove something to Tankie, but at the same time, make him pay for the embarrassment of licking his goddamn boots.

Nazi opened up Google on his phone and then searched for a bar in the more poor area of the town. After finding it, he quickly looked up the quickest way to walk over there and then looked back at the bathroom door. “Hey Commie, let's buy you a blanket. But before that, let's take a small excursion to a bar, okay? As a small celebration of today!” he happily hummed. “Sure!” It came back from the bathroom and a flushing sound from the toilet could be heard in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer... Soon...  
> Idk if I can upload tomorrow bc I'm forced to interact w/ other human beings irl (ew),  
> so maybe the next chapter will come on Monday instead


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! It's Monday! I delivered as said.

“Are you sure we should be here? This area of town doesn't look very safe.” Tankie commented as he followed Nazi to the bar he was leading the other with the help of his phone. The street next to them, if you can even call it like that, had tons and tons of holes. A lot of trash was laying on the ground and most of the entrances from buildings were sealed off with wooden panels. “Huh? Are you a little pussy? Shouldn't the poor area be the part where you feel the safest? You said you really disliked the hotel, so I tried to find something more of your...” Nazi looked Tankie up and down. “Your class level.” He finished.

One of Tankie's eyes twitched dangerously. “There are two classes. The bourgeoisie and the proletariat. You might not like it, but you're actually also proletariat class. The middle class is just a bourgeoise attempt to separate the proleta-” “Holy fuck, can you not torment me with this now? I'm inviting you to a drink, show some respect.” Nazi groaned, but this only seemed to annoy the Communist further. “You started it!” Nazi took a sharp turn to the left and in front of them appeared a short alleyway with a bar at the end of it. 

Not all of the bright letters of the bar seemed to be working anymore, but apart from the scary-looking black dudes at the entrance of the bar, it looked okayish. “Are you ready to get shit-faced?” Nazi asked as he shot the communist a smile. Tankie slightly rose his eyebrows. “We probably shouldn't go overboard with it.” “Shosh, don't be a pussy.” Tankie just shook his head as he followed the smaller Authoritarian into the bar.

Almost eagerly Nazi offered Tankie a seat and then placed his hands on his shoulders. He slightly leaned forward, which lead to the Communist swallowing as his cheek turned a bit red from the closeness. “I need to go to the toilet, I will be right back. Why don't you already get us something?” He whispered into his ears, placing two twenty dollar bills into his hands while doing so. Tankie wasn't quite sure how to react but simply nodded as Nazi parted away from him and disappeared somewhere behind him.

The communist didn't even have much time to admire the place yet. Well, there wasn't really much to admire, to be honest, but he liked the red darkish colors of the wooden bar counter. He also liked that nobody seemed to be judging him for his choice in clothing, or rather the choice of wearing a communist star on his hat. He sighed in relief as he finally felt a bit less observed like he had been feeling in the other areas of town.

“Two Moscow Mules, please,” Tankie asked the bartender, which then quickly nodded and started to work on it. That's what you get when you're not here to decide what you want, Tankie thought to himself with a smirk. Then he realized that Nazi was taking an awfully long time on the toilet. Should he go check on him? 

As Tankie grew more and more worried about his fellow Authoritarian, the drinks were already served. He took a sip and thought about quickly paying so he could go look for the other. He refused to believe that Nazi got lost in the bathroom, it's not that big, so maybe something awful had happened. Maybe some thugs tried to-

Suddenly, Nazi sat down next to him. “What is this shit? Couldn't you just have gotten us a normal beer?” Ah, so everything was fine after all. Despite of Nazi's complaint, Tankie quickly relaxed as he heard the other's voice. “You took long,” Tankie commented, without addressing Nazi's complaint in his choice of drinks.

For some reason, Nazi went awfully silent for a moment. He almost looked nervous, but then he rolled his eyes. “Can't a man take a shit?” Nazi asked as he took a glub of the drink and then almost began coughing. Tankie instantly began laughing as he watched the other struggle. “Is that vodka in there?” Nazi asked. “Well, what do you think?” Of course there was vodka in it.

Some time passed and Tankie decided to pay with the money Nazi has given him. “So, we should get the blanket now, no?” “Wait, wait.” Tankie rose an eyebrow as Nazi fiddled around with his wallet. He got out two cigarettes. “Let's take a quick smoke.” “You smoke?” “Don't question me.” He jumped off the orange bar chair and pointed to the back door of the bar. “But let's do it there,” he said as he offered Tankie the cigarettes and the communist hesitantly took them. Something about the other Authoritarian seemed off, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

“Why there?” Tankie asked. Nazi looked to the side, then back to Tankie, but he didn't directly look him into the eyes. “It's quiet, there are fewer eyes. And it's just more... relaxing.” He shrugged. The communist's eyes narrowed. This was surely turning out to be an interesting expience. “Alright?” Tankie answered, still a bit confused about the whole thing, but not against a quick smoke. “Great!” Nazi smiled. “I just quickly gotta take another piss.” He continued with a nervous laugh.

“Again?” “I will be right there, I promise!” Nazi quickly said as he disappeared into the background yet again. Tankie just simply rolled his eyes and made his way over to the back entrance door. He didn't even know Nazi smoked. Well, normally Tankie doesn't smoke either. When he did, it was for stress-relief only, but he couldn't deny Nazi's offer. After all, it was rare for Nazi to invite people to... literally anything. And especially rare for him to do this not just once a day, but twice in a row. Maybe Nazi really grew to like the other Authoritarian. That thought kind of made Tankie smile.

His joy was premature. “Is that the guy he told us about?” A man behind him asked and Tankie turned around. There four young men stood, probably all in their 20s. All of them wore black clothing and an orange bandana somewhere on them. Weren't those the guys from early, in front of the bar? One of them took a step closer. “We were paid good money to convey a message,” he explained as he grabbed for his baseball bat. How stereotypical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I hate the word "bourgeoisie", I misspelled it so often. French-inspired words are a pain.  
> 


End file.
